


freaks

by actionfan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Fantasy, Gen, Isolation, Supernatural - Freeform, freaks, mutations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actionfan/pseuds/actionfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>as it turns out monsters are real. Sort of. You're not about to see King Kong and most of them don't stand out because they've learned, mostly, to blend in. <br/>And these are some of their stories. The freaks, the rejects, and those interested in them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	freaks

“The unexplained deaths of thousands of fish in the Chesapeake Bay, has baffled scientists. Officials are now calling for people to avoid contact with the water—this is particularly impacting tourist locations this summer and Baltimore residents are worried that this will negatively impact their number of visitors to the Inner Harbor.”

            I switched the news off. I didn’t need more sources of depressing local news. And I knew some family members worked there, most of the ones whom I didn’t talk to, they rejected me, but still they were family. And mom had a freakin bleeding heart… which probably explained why she kept me, and it meant she’d let any of them stay here if things went wrong. Fuck. That would mean seeing my cousins. It was bad enough being called a freak by strangers, being called it by family? Awful.

            But what could I do? Scientists couldn’t do anything, what hope did I have?

            Maybe if I went there I’d think of… something.

            It was searing outside. The world around me actually rippled from the heat as I went to the car. I’d brought several bottles of water with me and managed to gulp down one as I made my way down to the harbor.

            Once there I managed to get lots of weird looks (wearing a turtle-neck in summer tends to make that happen, especially as all the other guys were shirtless). Still, better to be the freak with the turtle-neck than the freak with the gills.

            Despite the warnings the only way I might be able to see what was wrong would be to swim in it. Here goes nothing. 

**Author's Note:**

> the start of a story idea i had floating around a while back. if it generates interest i may expand it.


End file.
